Various types of motor vehicle seats have been developed that are capable of implementing various types of massage. Some vehicle seats implement massage by using various structures, such as air bladders or other mechanically-actuated features thereof, that are present in the seat for purposes of seat position adjustment. Such seats actuate such portions to produce a massage that is based on applying general pressure to regions of the back, for example, that actively induce posture changes over time. While such a seat massage may provide benefits over time, it is not actually a reasonable simulation of an actual massage by a person.
Other massage seats may include dedicated massage features that can move inward and outward with respect to the seating surface to provide localized pressure in various areas of the back, for example. However, no such seats implement a massage function that can apply moving pressure over a muscle or muscle group that can at least simulate a stretching of the muscle along a direction thereof. Accordingly, further advances may be desired in which a vehicle seat includes structures capable of simulating movement over a portion of an occupant's body.